Free Wine Friday
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: Caution: 18 or older only


The sidewalk in front of me is wet and rainy. Townhouses line the other side of the street whilst the side I'm walking on has a park with a black, chain-linked fence and a couple trees that overhang above me. I'm on my way to the grocery store. My apartment is quite small and old, with a tiny refrigerator that barely holds anything. I usually go out to eat, my fridge only held enough food for under a week and I was hungry as hell. The bus stopped by, but I never heard it because I had my music blasting in my ears. Just as I took my headphones off, the bus was halfway down the street.

"No. No! …dammit." I muttered, splashing a puddle of water on the sidewalk with me sneakers. "Well, fuck." The other bus didn't come for another hour, and I wasn't willing to wait in the rain. I walked home a good four blocks to see a car in the parking spot in front of my apartment. A car I didn't recognize. I shrugged it off, reaching into my back shorts pocket to find my keys. "Oh, bloody hell." I mumbled, not finding a trace of my keys anywhere. I rang the buzzer to one of my neighbors on the bottom floor I sometimes talk to. Opal, an 80 year old woman that couldn't hear or see hardly anything, and her memory was also a bit sour…horribly sour. I had to ring her buzzer probably as many times as her age before she heard it. The old lady stood there, processing what she was seeing before she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Jacobs." I smiled shyly, embarrassed by how long I stood out there, sopping wet.

"What a nice day it is outside." She grinned at me with hazed eyes. I can't help but feel really bad for this lady.

"It's raining outside, Mrs. Jacobs." I added, pointing to the glass door that was open to the bad weather.

"Oh, right." She adjusted her glasses on her nose to peer outside and then at me, staring at my soaked sweater and shorts and pretty much everything. "Were you in the pool?"

"It's…It's raining outside, Mrs. Jacobs." I repeated, stating the obvious in the nicest way I possibly could, sounding slightly awkward and like I was talking to my grandmother that babied me.

"Oh, yes." She said, looking outside again. "By the way, I believe your boyfriend stopped by my apartment wondering where you were." She told me with a hearty voice. "The American."

The only American I know is Morgan. My heart jumped into my throat. I had a slight crush on him when we skype and talk and stuff, though we never hung out because he was on the other half of the world, so I eventually got over him, it took a while. But now that he's here, I don't know what the hell to do, nobody really comes to visit me, and I don't have many friends.

 _Holy hell, I just realized that nothing is cleaned and I'm not even prepared or anything and…shit._

 _But why am I thinking this now? I don't think he'd care…but maybe…Nah, get those thoughts out of your head, stupid._

"We're not, I'm not-wait, what?" I asked with a confused gaze, coming out of my thoughts.

"He's upstairs." She smiled mischievously.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Jacobs, have a nice day!" I told her kindly, but loud enough for her to hear me.

"When is payday?" Scrunching her nose at me, not able to hear me well.

"No, Mrs. Jacobs. I said have a _nice day_." I annunciated.

"Odd, I hadn't had a payday in years…" She sighed.

"Well, that's probably because you're retired." I smiled sadly at her.

"Oh, yes." She said, shuffling back into her apartment.

"Poor lady." I mumbled under my breath. I was nerve wrecked as I approached my apartment. I went up there and realized he wasn't outside, so I had figured he'd went home. I was relieved, but part of me was really upset, I kinda wanted to hang out with my friend.

I recognized as I stood out there that if I didn't have my keys, then how was I gonna get inside? "Fuck!" I sobbed as I grabbed the door handle, comprehending when it was already too late that the door was already open. I fell flat on my face.

"Hello?" An American accent echoed the room from the couch next to me. I lifted my head up and froze. He was really here. Morgan is finally here after all these- "I have a baseball bat if you don't show up in ten seconds…" Morgan said, shakiness in his voice. "One…Two…Three…" This was my chance to back out the door if I really wanted to, I don't know why I didn't do it now. Morgan was becoming so nervous… "Seven…Eight…N-n-n-n-nine…" His voice became squeaky. I can back away, but I want to stay here…what do I do? "N-n-nine and an h-h-half…" I hope I'm not gonna regret this. "Ten." He said as I popped up from behind the couch. "Holy hell!" Morgan jumped, spilling chips all over his chest. "Now why the hell…didn't you show up earlier? This place is so shady!" Morgan spoke with a frightened tone.

"Hi to you too." I pouted. "How'd ya get in here?"

"I found your keys outside…they were in the parking lot." Morgan shook nervously from the shock of being scared as he reached into a backpack handing me the keys.

"Thanks." I replied, raising my brows, but now for a different reason. I forgot to ask the most important question. "So, why're you here?"

"Um, well, I wanted to visit you really." His tone seemed like he wanted to say more, so I waited till it got extremely awkward.

"Well, hi, Morgan." I smiled, breaking the dreaded awkward silence.

"…And I wanted to stay over for about a month, if that's okay with you." Morgan stared at the carpet below him, longingly into it.

"Of course you can." I told him, concerned that something is probably wrong.

"I feel like a terrible friend, showing up at your house out of nowhere and eating all your potato chips…" Morgan gestured, tearing up and looking at everything in the room except for me.

"Calm yourself, what happened to you to make you this way? This isn't the old Morgan." I said trying to comfort him. "I mean, you ate all my chips." Morgan sobbed, looking at the empty bag in his hand, then finding a chip in his shirt and eating it. "…You don't even like potato chips…"

"I'm surprised you remember that." Morgan sobbed pathetically.

"Did you book a hotel or is that why you asked to stay over?" I asked him dumbfounded.

"No, all the money I have is for the plane for here and back…plus a little extra cash I can-" Morgan started before I cut him off, trying to get some worries off his mind.

"How about I treat you to dinner?" I asked, helping him off the couch.

"But, Matte, I can pay for-" Morgan started before I cut him off yet again, getting him on his feet and pushing him out the door.

"Don't worry 'bout it, let's go." I pushed and pulled him, trying to shove out the door but some parts I couldn't even manage to get him past the door frame.

"I want to stay home please let me stay home it's not fair, Matte." Morgan said as I finally dragged him out and down the stairs. Mrs. Jacobs chose the wrong time to walk out.

"Are we having a playful wrestling match?" She giggled as we both stood there with embarrassed faces. "Well you two have fun playing, I guess that's what boyfriends do, nowadays…never heard of such a thing in my time…" Her voice trailed off inside the apartments. We let go of each other awkwardly as she walked inside, and as soon as she closed the door to her apartment, Morgan asked, "Does she think we're a thing?"

"Apparently so. She was happy to talk about it before I came and saw you." I said, staring at my Converse, avoiding stepping on the cracks to distract myself from blushing.

"That's cute, I can kinda see it…" He said, laughing. I wasn't able to tell if he was joking or not from his face. Theirs's no stopping now. I was blushing beet red up to my ears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um…" I began. It stopped raining for a while, then I felt a trickle of rain hit my forehead. Figuring it would do this, I reached for a black umbrella from inside my hoodie pocket, and held it over Morgan. "It may be raining, but I'm not gonna let it rain on you, Morgan." I blushed while smiling slightly.

"That's weird of you to say, Matthew." Morgan teased. I meant it sincerely, I just wish…he wasn't pretending sometimes. I want to be serious with him sometimes too, I don't always want to goof off.

"Are you nervous, Matte?" Morgan asked earnestly.

"Huh?" I said, realizing my face felt hot. I was smiling like an idiot. "No, actually, I'm good. I'm just happy is all."

Morgan grinned at me, raising a brow, then shaking it off. "You're really weird sometimes." Morgan cackled. We chatted about random stuff on the way there. I attempted to get his mind off whatever was going on by talking about his current interests. Then I asked him how his experiments were going. This seemed to bring him down slightly. "I wish I did know…" It went silent between the both of us, and Morgan seemed to get sadder and sadder by the minute. I knew I needed to come up with something quick or else he might break down.

"Stupid vampire." I muttered, attempting miserably at holding back my soft laughter before both of us broke and laughed obnoxiously, a few excess tears rolling down Morgan's eyes.

"Thanks." He sniffled, looking at me meekly.

"It's my job." I shrugged, running a hand through my wet from the rain. Luckily, we were almost at the place we were supposed to be at.

"This place is really pretty." Morgan smiled, gazing at the ocean straight ahead of us. Though it was raining slightly, the water was still blue, and the waves rolled gently along the coast.

"Straight ahead and to the right is where I want to go." I said, pointing to a fancy Italian restaurant.

"That looks expensive. Are you sure?" Morgan kindly asked, approaching the place slower.

"I've been saving up for a while and this is my favorite place to eat when I have the money."

We walked into the restaurant, and it was beautiful. Just as I had remembered it. Ivory walls with blue lining, and some form of crown molding, similar to the design of Fleur De Lis. This building was very old and fragile…perfect in my sense. I hadn't been here for probably two years.

"Matte?" A waitress asked me as I stood there with an awkward smile, shaking her hand.

"Hello." I said with a grin.

"Let me seat you and your friend in the VIP section upstairs." She beamed widely. "I'm a huge fan." I've never seen the VIP section, I never gave away my identity and I wasn't used to being recognized.

We went up a set of stairs towards the back. Upstairs looked a lot prettier than downstairs, the design was pretty much the same, but the tables had fancy linen tablecloths covering them. Morgan's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull. "Matte, did you take a look at this place?"

"I'm lookin' at it." I scowled in amazement at all the shiny diamond objects that were up here. Downstairs was crowded, but up here, there wasn't a single soul. I heard drowned out voices in the background from downstairs, although other than the cocktail band playing, there was no overheard conversations or other distractions. The waitress sat us at our table, fancy glasses and hand decorated plates covering the table with every utensil known to man. The waitress poured us both a glass of expensive wine. "Oh, we don't need-"

"It's on the house. All couples get free refills of wine on Fridays." She grinned, walking away.

"We're not a-" I began before Morgan interrupted.

"Shhhh. Free wine." He chuckled, covering my mouth.

"But…just 'cause…" I started before Morgan intruded again, holding my hands and making me blush all the way up to my ears, feeling like a bomb was about to explode. Slowly ticking away as he slid his fingers into mine.

"No buts, there's free wine. I love wine, you like wine, right?" Morgan asked sincerely, taking a sip of the red water. He seemed to melt into the table once he tried it. "Go on taste it. You'll see what I mean." Morgan told me, smirking.

I honestly didn't see what the big deal was, I'm not really a wine kind of guy. I stared at the crimson liquid, swirling it around in my glass before I looked up at him. "I'm more of a Vodka kind of guy…" I said, looking into his now serious face.

"Just try the stuff, Matte." Morgan laughed at me, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I took a small sip of the stuff, the sips turned to gulps, and the gulps turned to chugs.

"That's the best stuff I've ever tasted!" I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up.

"Is it worth being my boyfriend though…?" Morgan asked questioningly.

I stared at the empty glass for a moment. "Yes." I mumbled pathetically.

Throughout the night, we drank and drank. Frankly, I don't really know what happened that much because the wine was too good. All I knew was that the more and more wine kept coming in and I drank it all up until I lost my sense of judgement. The last thing I remember was Morgan asking me to dance. There was a medium sized dance floor, cobalt blue lights shown over the tiles of the dance floor. They played one of Norah Jones' songs as we stood awkwardly in the middle of the tiles.

"Are you still thirsty?" I asked, feeling a drunken blush form across my face.

"Not anymore." Morgan said, taking my hands in his and putting them around his shoulders. I couldn't help but ask myself what was going on. I wasn't arguing with it, but to me, it was kinda embarrassing. "Are you?"

"No." I said timidly, fearing he will move my hands.

"Then why are you allowing me to do this?" Morgan asked me seriously. That was a good question. I really didn't know why. It just felt right to me.

"I don't know, why aren't you moving my hands away?" I asked him with a drunken mischievous smile.

"Good question." He responded with a low chuckle.

"This won't last long anyways, you're gonna go home to your experiments and leave me here." I stated, stopping myself to look at a really broken Morgan. All the things are starting to add up. The person I was looking at was no longer Morgan. "Your experiments are failing aren't they…" I began, though before I could finish, he kissed me softly on the lips, then walked away. I stood there and watched him walk away, thinking, _what the hell was that?_

 _Was that affection? What in the hell was that? Why did he do that?_

I hobbled outside, thanking the waitress for our food, then searched for him. I heard the ocean waves rolling in the back, realizing how intoxicated and depressed he was. "Shit." I scowled, running towards the beach as fast as my feet could take me, although, I was just as intoxicated as he was, so I tripped and fell a bunch before I saw him standing in the middle of the water. I was scared shitless. I did realize his experiments meant that much to him.

"Morgan! What are you doing?!" I yelled from about 15 feet away, sprinting towards him. I was now wide awake as I hear terror leaking into my voice. Loud sobbing was coming from him as he lowered himself into the water. "Morgan!" I screamed. Running into the water, I pulled him out by his arms. "What the hell were you doing?! Don't ever do that! That scared me now I'm gonna have nightmares! Don't you ever do that, you hear me?!" I panicked, tears rolling down my face, sitting in the nearby grass and clinging to him like he was gonna do it again if I let go. Only sobbing came from him. "Don't you EVER do that again…please don't…" I sobbed, pulling him in for a kiss without thinking about it. When I kissed him, the sobbing stopped, and when I pulled away, the man I cared about the most was smiling at me with a heartfelt grin, tears still trickling down his face.

"Finally, someone who loves me for me...don't hide yourself from me. Now I know your true feelings."

"No matter what…I will love you for who you are." I told him the facts, speaking from my heart.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Morgan said, sitting nervously after he broke from my hold. I didn't trust right now that he wouldn't do that again, so I held his jacket shakily, tears welling in my eyes. "I never thought I would fall in love with my best friend." He continued, gently stroking the tears out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The stars in the sky twinkled and danced as I looked up, then I gazed back at Morgan, and he leaned in, then kissed me tenderly. He toppled me, his hand cupping my face and lifting my chin. We were forehead to forehead, and I still felt hot, even though the moonlight on the sand and the water made my surroundings cooler.

My heart skipped beats. To me, everything was perfect. This could be a good night to…let him have all of me. My arms wrapped around his back, hands touching his shoulder blades. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, there, I felt safe. I don't want to leave him. The way his arms were wrapped around me said he felt the same way. I threw him the cutest look in my eyes, so much that they seemed to sparkle. He closed the gap between our lips, and I felt connected. Like energy was surging through my body…I wanted him to take me so badly.

Morgan placed gentle kisses down my neck, slowly unzipping my hoodie. We kissed for a while, my little friend getting hard and tenting in my shorts. I was a bit nervous, not knowing necessarily how to act. All I knew was that I was getting kissed all over on my clothing. It was really pleasurable and I was starting to reach my limit. I accidently thrusted my hips, hitting Morgan's hard member, I was meaning to moan, but instead, I whimpered softly. "Do you care if I'm a man, Matte?" I shook my head and kissed him back with my own love for him. He began to fidget with my belt, but I pushed him back slightly. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"How about we go home?" I said, Morgan pondered the idea.

"Why do we have to leave?" He frowned, making me smile playfully.

"Because I have a big bed that's good enough for two."

We walked along the stores and past the park, taking about six blocks to get back home. It was pure torture for both of us. Through part of the way, Morgan held my hand. He played with my fingers as our hands slipped in and out of each other. He tickled me occasionally and I laughed, playfully pushing him away and running. He always caught up to me, I wasn't fast enough to escape him.

Finally, we got back to my apartment. Morgan closed the door as I stood near the kitchen. He walked over towards me with a sensual expression playing on his face. I laughed slightly, pulling myself in to kiss him. I felt entirely happy and warm. Something I hadn't felt with other people. I took his hand, guiding him to my bedroom where a fancy, queen sized bed waited for us. Long curtains parted a window overlooking the places we went. I was so nervous, my hands were shaking. This was my first time so I didn't know how it would feel, I don't have any worries though. Everything feels right.

We already had our socks and shoes off, I practically ripped mine off because of how uncomfortable they were after tonight. Morgan toppled me yet again except instead of going for the bed, he went straight for the floor. "Morgan, what are you d-" I began before realizing he was fidgeting with my belt. "Oh-" I blushed. He finally got it open, then kissed my lips, trailing them from my neck to collarbone, lastly to my chest. I wasn't sure I was ready, backing myself against the wooden frame of the bed, my pants rode down before Morgan took them off completely. I flushed, unsure of what to expect. Morgan put on a show for me, slowly sliding his pants off. "Well that was annoying." I sighed playfully.

"It was just annoying because you wanted to see me so badly." Morgan joked narcissistically. I just blushed harder at his statement, knowing it was a joke, but to me, it was true. Instead of saying anything, I smiled wholeheartedly, giving him my answer.

Morgan gently put his mouth around the tip of my member. "Morgan…" I whimpered, biting my lip softly, hoping to make no noise.

"Be as loud as you want." Morgan said, reading my thoughts.

"Oh, fuck." I squeaked. I covered my mouth, oddly relaxing by the way he was touching me.

"I'm so happy…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around my lower back. I blushed at his actions as I hugged him back. He began to suckle my neck to which I moaned softly…it felt so damn good. As I was dazed I never noticed that he deep throated my manly hoods in one swift motion. I quickly covered my mouth and screamed into it. I don't wanna look away from him. Trying to show affection, my other hand went to his cheek, attempting to touch him acceptingly in some way. He smiled, coming up to look at my beet red face. "You're so cute, even though you don't mean to be." Morgan chuckled. He shifted his position as I sat in wonder at what he was doing, I wasn't really use to this in the first place. I looked outside at the full moon. The window was slightly open and the slow ocean waves crashed onto the shore. "Matte…" I heard from in front of me, but I was too weak to move any part of my body to look up at him. "Matthew." I saw the man in front of me tilt my head…and in front of me was his love rod.

"Eep…" I muttered in disbelief, not sure if I'd be able to take it down. He just smirked and guided my head towards it, I suckled the tip lovingly. The thought came to me, _I'm so slow. The great Morgan is making love to me._ I laughed nervously.

"I can believe your letting me do this to you." Morgan leaned himself over me and onto the bed, blushing slightly.

"…But I'm glad we are, at least we're not hiding feelings. I never wanna hide anything from you." I reddened softly. Morgan lifted me onto the edge of the bed, scooting back just enough so we had comfortable room for both of us. Our legs still hanging off, too lazy to move back any further.

"So…you do know what we are supposed to do next, right?" Morgan smirked, laying on top of me.

"I…um…yes. This is my first time though." I said, awkwardly laying there, not knowing what to do.

"Do you want anything then?" Morgan asked, but truthfully, I didn't know.

"Like what?"

"Lube?" Morgan raised a brow.

"I…think I'll be fine without it." I laid back further, Morgan still kissing at my neck. I turn my head, it hurts from him marking me. "Even if I did, I don't have any."

"…M-Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had sex before? Y-your hella good at it."

"That's a secret."

After all this, I found out he never did beforehand. He still was hella good at it.

We closed any space between us, kissing passionately. Morgan raised my hips to meet his. I rolled over on top of him, thinking I could get a moment of dominance, but fuck no. I guess he wouldn't even let me do that. He squeezed a sensitive spot, making my eyes widen as I tipped over like a scared goat. Morgan laughed obnoxiously, making me a little pissed. But things got happier. The next thing I knew, I was being completely taken over by his weight, which wasn't that much, pushing me down, massaging me…putting his hands all over me.

"Ich liebe du, Matte." Morgan said, engulfing me in a hug. I was happy with the words he said, I wanted him to say that from the start. Now I can finally tell him.

"I love you too." I blushed as I felt something at my entrance, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back anymore. If you don't want me to, I'll do it somewhere-" I couldn't let him finish those words. I pulled him towards me, lifting my legs up…my face a bright crimson. "Ah…I-I don't want to hurt you, so if you don't want me-"

"I do Morgan." I blushed, my eyes closing at my plea. I was nearing my climax, and by the way Morgan was breathing, I think it was the same way for both of us. "Together…" I squeaked.

I knew during this whole thing, it was gonna hurt like a bitch. I didn't care though, I loved my best friend. I would do anything for him like he would do anything for me. I wanted to him to share all the feelings he had for me, no matter what they were. They could be fantasies, kinky fetishes, actions, kisses, even words. I would settle for words. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize he was already entering me. I moaned loudly at the object inside of me, I didn't know how to react to it. It was very painful, uncomfortable, yet it felt oddly good. I yelped at the discomfort as I closed my walls around him, making him moan. "Matte…"

I bit my finger as white ribbons of fluid escaped me, getting it over my chest and stomach since I was pushed backwards. "M-maybe we should have done something beforehand…" I said in between pants, as Morgan licked off the extra ribbons of cum.

"Too late now." He groaned, releasing inside of me. I jolted up on my elbows at the strange sensation. He pulled out slowly, caringly. "Did that hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I smiled. I wanted him to know I accepted every part of him. "How about we go to bed?" I said yawning.

"Alright, I'll get the couch." Morgan pouted.

"No you're not. You stuck with me." I exclaimed, quickly sitting up grabbing him around the waist. I felt so sore sitting up, his liquid pouring out of me.

"I guess I wreaked your insides pretty badly…" Morgan rolled his eyes teasingly. He helped me lay down and snuggle up to him. He ran his fingers through my hair as I started to drift off to sleep.

 _I only have one month with him? I never want him to leave…_

"Morgan?" I whispered, trying to wake him up three hours later.

"Hmm?"

"Stay as long as you want."

"I won't be leaving anytime soon." Morgan sighed.

The moon sparkled around the diamond stars. The gentle waves gliding along the shore as I pondered my thoughts. Morgan was behind me, keeping me warm. It was two in the morning and the restaurant was closed by now. The sign for it was giving off a gentle neon glow.

None of this would have happened if it wasn't free wine Friday.


End file.
